


Sugar Shock

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Dean gets diagnosed, Cas gets annoyed.





	1. Chapter 1

The puddles splashed loudly under Castiel's dress shoes as he ran down the street. He weaved his way between people and cars, trying not to knock over anyone or get hit. The rain pouring down kept dripping into his eyes and he had to quickly wipe it away. He knew he was soaked, could feel the water plastering his hair flat to his head and the heaviness of his trench coat and clothes. That didn't matter to him though, the only thing that mattered was running faster.

Cas wasn't slow in the slightest. He ran track all throughout middle and high school, and was always faster than his teammates. Every night he went for a jog and he had run countless marathons. He knew he was fast, but at the moment he needed to be faster. Chafing and friction burns be damned.

He burst through the door of the building, slamming the door against the wall and earning a glare from the security guard. He ignored the man and ran up the two flights of stairs, heading straight into the waiting room. He walked quickly up to the desk, panting heavily, his sweat mixing with rain water.

"Uhm, are you okay, Mr. Collins?" the receptionist, Garth, asked. 

Cas breathed heavily in response, leaning against the desk. Garth went to the water cooler in the corner and filled up a cup for him. He took it and drank quickly, slamming the plastic cup down. He took one last deep breath and said, "Where is Dean?" 

"Oh, uh, exam room three. Last door before Dr. Tran's office."

Cas immediately yanked the door open, jogging to the room. Terrible thoughts went through his head when he had read the text his boyfriend had sent him. Chemo, dialysis, terminal. He had no clue what was even wrong with the man, but couldn't help the places his mind went to. Whatever was wrong with him, Castiel would be there, holding his hand throughout it all.

The door was open when he approached. Linda Tran had her hand on Dean's shoulder, and they both looked up when he walked in. Dean stood up from the examination table, and Cas rushed over to hug him, rubbing the spot in the middle of his back. When they let go, Cas saw that Dean had a lone tear running down his cheek, so he wiped it away.

"Tell him, doc," Dean choked out. 

Castiel took a deep breath, placing his arms at his boyfriend's sides. He looked at Dr. Tran and saw that she had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Dean has diabetes."

Cas blinked. He looked at Dean, who looked ready to squeeze out another tear, and slid his arms off him. There was a growing pool of water on the floor underneath him. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said my boyfriend has diabetes." He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out his phone, bringing up the text he had gotten ten minutes ago.

She sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, Castiel. I did. He has type 2 diabetes."

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me," Dean moaned, voice cracking.

"It's manageable, Dean," Dr. Tran consoled. "Just take the metformin and watch your diet." She reached into her lab coat and held out a pamphlet to Dean, who ignored it. Cas held out his hand and was given the leaflet. "Take a look at it, please."

"Dean, you told me you were dying," Cas growled. He was very angry that Dean made him worry so much. "You wrote, 'Come to Dr. T's office. Bad news. I am going to die'."

"I have to eat sugar-free crap, that's the same thing."

******

In the Impala, Cas was staring out the window, watching the rain splatter against the glass and distorting his view of the outside world. He had his coat on his lap and was absentmindedly fingering the little box he kept in one of the pockets, a habit he developed since he bought it a few months ago. 

"Are you mad at me?" Dean questioned. They hadn't spoken since they left the doctor's office.

Cas turned to him, slowly and silently. "I was very scared, Dean. I left work early and nearly hyperventilated."

"Well, only by ten minutes." Dean glanced at him, giving a smile. Castiel did not return it.

It was times like this Castiel wished he had his own car. He knew how to drive, his father taught him when he was in high school, but they had never gotten around to getting him a license. Most places he went to were in walking distance anyway, and anywhere else Dean drove him to. At the moment though, he was not happy to be so close to his boyfriend. After getting the message from the younger man, he had sprinted out of his office, yelling out "Emergency" to his secretary Rachel.

Dean sighed. "It's a big deal to me, angel." Cas rolled his eyes at the pet name that only seemed to be used when Cas was pissed at him. He looked out the windshield and saw the McDonald's a few blocks away. They had planned to go there for dinner after Dean's appointment; he considered fast food dinner dates romantic.

"Dean, we are not going to eat now," he barked, making the other man jump. "Your meds are probably ready, go to the pharmacy."

"But I-" Dean started, ready to argue.

"Go. To. The. Pharmacy," Castiel interrupted, using the commanding tone he knew the younger man loved. It had the desired effect; Dean swallowed, shifted in his seat, and drove past the restaurant.

******

Cas stared down into Dean's impossibly green eyes, feeling his chest swell with love. They were in bed, under the covers, Dean naked and Cas down to his briefs. The older man was resting on his elbows, arms on either side of his boyfriend's head.

They had picked up the medication at the pharmacy and Cas had bought a diabetes magazine, despite Dean's complaints. Once they got home, Castiel immediately took all the food Dean shouldn't eat and shoved them in garbage bags and put them next to the front door. Dean protested the entire time, whining about how all the good food was being taken from him, and he won't have anything delicious left to eat. Cas had shushed him with a tender kiss and made them both chicken sandwiches with whole wheat bread and cut up carrots. The food had calmed Dean down significantly, as did Cas's decision not to go for his nightly jog.

The green eyed man stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, making Cas laugh. He leaned down and started slowly kissing him, no urgency in his movements. He felt Dean stroke his sides, moving down to hook his thumbs underneath Cas's underpants. As he started to pull them down, Cas shot out his hand and grabbed his wrist, forcing a whine from the other man.

"I think I forgot to lock the door," Cas explained.

"Oh, so what?" Dean snorted. "Maybe a hot robber will join us." 

Cas glared at him, but couldn't help but smile when Dean laughed. He stumbled out of the bed, shivering at the flash of cold, pulled his underpants up, and headed downstairs. He had not in fact locked the door, so he decided to check the windows, back door, and door to the basement to make sure everything was secure. Satisfied, he rushed back up the steps and jumped back underneath the covers to the warm body underneath them. They started kissing again right away, but after a few seconds Cas furrowed his brow in confusion. He pushed Dean away and licked the roof of his own mouth.

The blue eyed man narrowed his eyes. "Why do you taste like chocolate?"

"Uhm, 'cause I'm so sweet?" The smile he gave was in no way convincing, so Cas reached over to Dean's nightstand. "Hey, you can't go in there!" Castiel was aware; neither was allowed in the other's nightstand without permission. Cas's suspicions made him not care about the rule, so he lightly pushed Dean when the younger man tried to grab him and opened the drawer. 

"Are you kidding me?" It was full of candy wrappers and something wrapped in tin foil. "I asked you stop leaving food in here!" He undid the foil and inspected it. "Ham. And white bread. You're foot is going to fall off."

"Cas," he moaned, watching his lover get out of the bed. "I can't eat this nonsense. I need real food!" 

Castiel's response was to throw their bottle of lube at him and opened the bathroom door. "Have fun with your fingers." Dean sighed and headed inside, and Cas shut the door. He then took his pillow and blanket and headed for the couch.

******

When Cas got home, he sank into the armchair in the living room, taking off his shoes and rubbing his toes. It was thirty minute walk from his office, and he had spent awhile walking up and down the aisles at the grocery store, looking for acceptable food for Dean.

Warm hands started kneading his shoulders, making him groan. "I missed you," Dean said from behind. 

"Uh huh," Cas said absentmindedly. He still wasn't fully ready to talk to his boyfriend. He let out a whine when Dean stopped, walking off. "Hey wha-" he was cut off by a box landing on his lap. Confused, he opened it and saw two lawn ornaments, they were sunflowers you stick in the ground. He looked up at Dean. "Why di-"

"'Cause I've been being an ass," he responded shyly. "I know you're just trying to keep me healthy. I should appreciate it more. And y'know, you're my sunshine." He shrugged and looked away.

Cas pulled Dean down to sit on the chair with him. He kissed Dean chastely, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "What did you do?"

"I jus-"

"Dean," he said sternly. "You constantly make fun of my thing with our lawn." Castiel was obsessed with keeping their front yard perfect, which included ornaments and a garden full of what Dean called "ugly-ass plants".

His boyfriend rubbed the back of his neck, smiled sheepishly and showed him his left hand. Castiel's eyes widened; on his ring finger was a silver band, a small garnet stone in its middle. The ring had been in the little box Cas had bought a few months ago, with a similar ring next to it. He used to keep it in his coat, but due to the recent rain he had to move it to his nightstand. 

"I was gonna put a fish in your drawer," the other man said, grinning. "But I found the rings instead, and uh, obviously my answer is yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Uhm," Castiel said, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. He took a deep breath. "I wasn't really gonna ask you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, I don't understand," Dean twisted the ring off his finger and looked on the inside, squinting as he read the engraving. "It says our names. And the date we met." He looked up at Cas, a look of confusion on his face. "How are they not wedding rings?"

"No, they are," Cas sighed. He held out his hand and Dean handed the ring over. The other one looked the same, except had a peridot gem. He smiled, remembering talking to his stepsister Charlie about the designs; the birthstones were her idea. "You know, I knew I wanted to marry you a year after we met." He saw Dean's cheeks redden. The younger man was always embarrassed when hearing about how Cas had pined after him for years. They were friends for six years before they finally admitted they had feelings for each other.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, what? You buy the things then decide I'm not worth it?"

Cas shot him an annoyed look. "No, Dean." He sighed again. He did not want to have this conversation, but he knew his boyfriend would not let it go. "After I bought them I went to tell my stepmother and father," Dean rolled his eyes, as he usually did whenever Balthazar Collins was brought up, "and after I told them my proposal plan, my father pointed out how you weren't out to your family a-a-and how them and Charlie were the only people who knew about u-us." His voice had cracked a few times, and at one point he had lowered his eyes, avoiding Dean's gaze. "I hate hiding how I feel about you."

"Then I'll just come out to them," Dean stated. 

Castiel looked back up at him, surprised. "Just like that?" Dean nodded. "You've been hiding your sexuality from them for twenty-two years, and now all of a sudden you decide to tell them?" He narrowed his eyes. "You just want to spite my father, don't you?" Castiel's father was constantly making snide comments about Dean's job as a daycare worker, which he considered "lower class". He never said these things in front of Dean of course, but he would always shoot him dirty looks and constantly mention to Cas about how well one of his ex-boyfriends was doing.

"Yes," Dean responded. "And well, I should tell them. So it's half annoy your dad and half being honest."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm making you." 

Dean shook his head. "No, I want to. I have to."

Cas smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, then stopped. "You were going to put a fish in my drawer?"

******

"Let me help you set the table, Mrs. Winchester," Cas walked into the kitchen, holding out his hands for the stack of dishes Mary was holding.

"Oh thank you, Cas. You're so sweet." She handed them over and picked up the silverware. "And I've asked you before, call me Mary."

"Right, sorry." He set the plates on the table as Mary put out the knives and forks. Cas always felt slightly uncomfortable at a Winchester family event. He was constantly nervous he would let something pertaining to his and Dean's relationship slip. According to his family, they were just best friends who shared a house. Although Cas found it a little odd they had believed that lie. Him and Dean went just about everywhere and did almost everything together. 

"It's always nice to have someone around who helps," she yelled out. Cas knew she was making sure Dean heard. He was lying on the couch in the living room. Dean's sister-in-law and his dad had went to pick up his brother Sam, who was coming home after a year with Doctors Without Borders.

"I have a debilitating illness," he yelled back.

"Dean, that is disrespectful to people who actually do," Mary was smiling as she said this. "Has he been insufferable at home?"

"Yes," Cas said. "He has been very exhausting." Dean had been using his diabetes as an excuse for everything. "I can't do the dishes, my sugar is low", "I can't chop celery, I might cut myself", "You gotta close the blinds for me, the light isn't good for my poor diabetic eyes." 

"He just likes being lazy and dramatic," she laughed. 

A kazoo sounded as the front door opened, John Winchester's signal for Sam's return. Cas followed Mary as she ran into the living room, wrapping her younger son in a hug. When she finally let go, Dean and Cas got their turns to greet him.

"What the hell is on your face?" Dean asked after Cas gave him a hug.

Sam rubbed the thick facial hair on his chin. "Tryin' a new look. What's the problem?"

"It's gross," Dean responded. "Get rid of it."

"I like it," Sam's wife Eileen said, signing as she spoke. "Makes him look like a sexy lumberjack." Sam grinned and kissed her forehead.

Dean's the only sexy lumberjack in this family, Cas thought. He wished he could say that out loud. Maybe when Dean finally comes out. They had discussed it more the past week, and his boyfriend had decided on a Thanksgiving confession.

Mary clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, Sam and Eileen take a seat," she gestured to the love seat, "John, take Sam's bags to the guest room. He's spending the night. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She gave Sam another hug and went back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," John deadpanned. He turned to his older son. "Dean, take Sam's bags to the guest room."

"Dad, I can ta-" Sam started, but his dad held up a hand to cut him off.

"No, I shan't allow it." He turned back to Dean. "Get 'em. Now."

"Can't, my sugar is getting low. I need a snack." On his way to the kitchen, he squeezed Castiel's shoulders. "Cas is strong, he'll do it."

John handed Cas the keys to his minivan and gave him a soft punch in the shoulder. "Good man." He sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the ottoman.

"Cas, you don't have to," Sam said, making a grab for the keys. "Really, I'll get them. I should've brought them in with me anyway."

Castiel held the keys out of his reach and shook his head. "No. It's fine. Just relax." Cas had discovered a few things in his years with the Winchesters. They liked to argue a lot was the first thing he learned. It was usually playful, although sometimes it got close to plate smashing, like the time John and Sam watched a rerun of "Everybody Loves Raymond" and had a screaming match about who was responsible for bringing up a suitcase. They also loved to wear plaid, Dean's half of the closet was full of the ugliest clothes Cas had ever seen. Even with all all the arguing and the terrible fashion sense, Cas was able to tell right away that they loved one another immensely. Castiel knew that Dean hated hiding part of himself from his family, but had always been scared at how they would react, even though Cas had assured him they would still love him.

Sam had brought a large backpack, a duffel bag, and a suit case with him, and Cas decided to take them all up in one trip. He regretted that immediately after walking two steps and toppling to the ground. He hoped there wasn't anything fragile in the pack. He wobbled as he picked himself back up and headed back into the house, slowly making his way up to the second floor.

Coming back into the living room, Cas looked around and smiled at the scene before him; Sam and Eileen were on the love seat quietly signing to each other, and Cas thought they were having a discussion about dogs, but he didn't know enough signs to be sure. Mary and John were on the couch, Mary leaning against him and taking sips from his beer. Dean was sitting in the arm chair, gesturing wildly to his dad and going on about something that was happening in the football game they were watching. 

Castiel pulled up a chair from the dining room table and placed it next to Dean, close enough that he was able to reach out and touch him but far enough away so it wouldn't look suspicious. Dean shot him a smile and squeezed his hand. Watch this, he mouthed. Cas stared at his boyfriend, confused, as the green eyed man stood up and walked in front of the TV.

"Dean move," John hollered. "You're blocking the TV."

Dean took a deep breath. "I have to tell you guys something."

"Could you do it while not blocking the game?" Mary asked.

"I'm bisexual," he blurted. Cas's eyes widened. 

"Yeah, kid," John replied, craning his neck to look around his son. "We know. Now get out of the way."

He did move out of the way, but he was staring at his parents. Castiel could see the sheer confusion on his face. "The hell you mean you know?"

"We knew before you did, sweetie," Mary said, smiling. "Every time we went to those wrestling matches you would gush about Gunner Lawless. It was obvious."

"You were clearly dating that Aaron boy when you were a senior." John didn't bother taking his eyes off the football game. 

"Dean said he's bi," Sam muttered as he signed to his wife. "This is news to me." He turned to his brother. "Any reason you didn't tell me?" He sounded mad.

"You would've blabbed to mom in a second," Dean snarled.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I have to check on the lasagne." She started to get up but Dean stopped her.

"Just wait. One more thing." He walked over to Cas and knelt down, bringing the small box out and holding it towards him. The rings caught the sun and shined bright. "Castiel James Collins, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?"

Cas felt his eyes start to water. He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and kissed him deeply. He pressed their foreheads together. "You went in my drawer agin?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. I wanted to surprise you."

"I thought you wanted to wait until Thanksgiving." Cas felt a tear slip down to his jaw.

"Surprise," he whispered. "I couldn't wait that long."

"Did any of you know about that?" Eileen asked. "'Cause I kinda suspected. They are way too close for friends."

Castiel wiped at his eyes as he pulled away from his fiancé. He held out his left hand and Dean slipped one of the rings on, and put the other one on himself. He was giving Cas the biggest grin.

John cleared his throat from behind his elder son. "I guess this is a dinner celebrating this now." He yanked Dean up and hugged him tightly. 

******

At the dinner table, Cas picked a large piece of zucchini lasagne from the pan and put it on Dean's plate, who made a face at it. The older man nudged him. Thank your mother, he mouthed.

"Thanks for making lesser food for me, mom." Dean stuck his tongue out at Castiel.

"Mom just wants you to live," Sam smirked. "God knows why." Eileen smacked her husband lightly in the back.

"You can still hang with us if you become a widower, Cas," John joked.

"Don't joke about Dean dying," Mary said, glaring at her husband and younger son, "Or me and Eileen might become widowers."

"I wouldn't mind that," Eileen said, putting her fork down to sign. "He's like a furnace at night, not good in the summer."

Cas dropped his chin onto his fiancés shoulder. "If you died from poor dietery choices, I'd nag you back to life." Dean kissed the top of his head.


End file.
